


A Missed Opportunity

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom's thoughts as he leaves the event in 5x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for the beta, C. *hugs*

Making his way through the tables under lots of irritated looks, he wasn’t sure whether to kiss or curse dispatch for getting him out of this room, away from Ecklie, away from a speech he hadn’t even chosen the words for in his mind, away from Catherine looking stunning as usual in a black evening dress. 

Her accompanying him had been about the only thing that had made the evening bearable to him in the first place as he knew he could count on her for dry comments and meaningful facial expressions at Ecklie’s adulation. However, he had really been looking forward to dancing with her. 

Officially, Gil Grissom didn’t dance – he was sure the majority of the lab didn’t even know he could dance – but for Catherine he made an exception to that rule ever since she had first talked him into sharing a dance with her over a decade ago. Afterwards, he had never been gladder to lose a bet. So, while they didn’t go dancing specifically, he took every chance he could get to take her onto the dance floor. 

Tonight would have been especially fun as he knew Ecklie would have been envious as he, just like every straight man in the lab, had a thing for the sassy strawberry blonde. Now, without him around, she would probably end up having to dance with that slime bag. He cringed at the thought alone. That plus leaving her to give the speech put him deep into her dept. He better think of something good to make it up to her.

= End =


End file.
